


honey on my tongue

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Bokuto Koutarou, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Autofellatio, Consentacles, Doctor/Patient, Enthusiastic Consent, Frottage, Human Akaashi Keiji, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, a very small amount of alien blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: "From here on out, my line of questioning may be...overly intimate," says the doctor. He adjusts his glasses, thick, rectangular frames that keep falling down his nose. "Although I suppose I can speak only from a human perspective. If at any time you are too uncomfortable to proceed, please let me know and we can cease."Bokuto squirms in his seat. So far Dr. Akaashi has been nothing but kind, but the new tone in his voice has Bokuto on edge. He isn't accustomed to human nuance yet—the live translator on board doesn’t really account for fluctuations in voice—and there had been something vaguely suggestive in the words, something that had his hearts beating a little faster in his chest. He’s grateful, not for the first time, that the doctor had agreed to doing this series of interviews in Bokuto’s private quarters.*Bokuto is an alien from a faraway planet. Akaashi is the doctor getting to know him and his culture, and Bokuto realizes he'd like that exchange to go both ways.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 189
Collections: HQ Monster Lovin Weekend 2020





	honey on my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is by far the filthiest thing I've ever written. Happy HQ Monster Lovin Weekend!  
> Huge thanks to Cat, Tawnya, and Sam to pushing me through on this. Couldn't have done it without you guys--which is true of most things these days.

"From here on out, my line of questioning may be...overly intimate," says the doctor. He adjusts his glasses, thick, rectangular frames that keep falling down his nose. "Although I suppose I can speak only from a human perspective. If at any time you are too uncomfortable to proceed, please let me know and we can cease."

Bokuto squirms in his seat. So far Dr. Akaashi has been nothing but kind, but the new tone in his voice has Bokuto on edge. He isn't accustomed to human nuance yet—the live translator on board doesn’t really account for fluctuations in voice—and there had been something vaguely suggestive in the words, something that had his hearts beating a little faster in his chest. He’s grateful, not for the first time, that the doctor had agreed to doing this series of interviews in Bokuto’s private quarters.

"That's fine," he agrees, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips. The air on the ship is dry, and no amount of moisture recycled through the vents could compare to the lush rainforests of his home world.

Dr. Akaashi smiles softly at him. "Thank you so much for your cooperation, Bokuto-san. The exchange of information between our cultures is vital for the continued existence of both our worlds."

Bokuto hums his assent. He's heard this about fifty times now from various members of the human expedition that Dr. Akaashi is part of, but only the doctor has made it sound palatable. From everyone else it's felt stale, hollow; Dr. Akaashi makes him actually believe it.

"Very well," the doctor says, flipping the old page of notes up in front of him and saving it to the ship's cloud. On the tablet in front of him, a blank page appears. "Do members of your species engage in sexual relations for pleasure, or only for the purpose of procreation?"

Bokuto stares at the doctor. He's got his pencil poised, waiting for Bokuto's response, but the room suddenly feels significantly drier than it was. He swallows, trying to find words. "I, uh. That's what you meant by intimate, huh."

Dr. Akaashi's eyes flick up to Bokuto, looking him up and down. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows he's little more than a specimen to the doctor, a science experiment waiting to be dissected. But he's rarely felt it more starkly than in this moment. He wants to shrink in on himself. He wants to go home.

The doctor sets his pencil down and stands, stretching his arms over his head. He's young, probably only thirty or so, just barely grown by the standards of Bokuto's species. Then again, Bokuto’s only just barely grown himself. The fur covering the doctor’s head is curly and black, and it looks a lot less thick than Bokuto's own. Thin purple bags hang just beneath his eyes, although whether that's natural or part of some makeup routine Bokuto doesn't know; no one else on the ship seems to have them. His features are...pleasing. So different from Bokuto’s own, and yet there’s a distinct beauty in them that Bokuto finds himself drawn to. Dr. Akaashi crosses the distance between them and sits in the chair beside Bokuto's bed, putting a hand on one of Bokuto's legs.

"You're not required to answer these questions," the doctor says. "Or we can proceed another day, if you need some time and space."

Dr. Akaashi's palm is warm on his skin. Bokuto shivers, anyway.

Maybe he’s not just a specimen to the doctor after all.

“I can do it,” Bokuto says. 

The doctor smiles warmly at him. “I truly appreciate it. And of course, if there’s anything you’d like to know in exchange, I can accommodate you.”

Blue eyes meet gold for a long moment before Bokuto looks away.

"Almost exclusively for procreation," he says, and the doctor squeezes the muscle beneath his hand before returning to his desk and notepad. He scribbles something brief before looking up at Bokuto. 

"Is it pleasurable, then? To mate?"

“Y-yes.” 

Dr. Akaashi makes a noise in his throat as he continues to write. 

“If it’s pleasurable, why do you do so only for procreation?” he asks without looking up.

Bokuto places his own palm on his leg where Dr. Akaashi had touched him before. “We are encouraged to...take care of our own arousal if it occurs at an inconvenient time.” 

Over the rims of his glasses, Dr. Akaashi looks up at him. “To masturbate,” he clarifies.

Bokuto gets the distinct feeling he’s being judged. “Um, yes.”

“I see.” More scribbles. “How often would you say you masturbate, on average?”

Bokuto presses down on his leg, the pressure of it grounding him. “Maybe twice a week? But that’s above average, I think. My friends never seemed to need it as much as I do.”

Dr. Akaashi looks up from his notepad. “And it wasn’t a topic you had trouble talking about with them?”

Bokuto shrugs. “Not really, I guess.” 

The doctor nods as he continues to write. He spends a moment catching up, and Bokuto notes the way his left hand fidgets with the zipper on one of his pockets. “I have noted previously that you use male-specific pronouns in your language. Do you mind my asking what genitalia you have?”

“Every member of our species has both a penis and a vagina.”

The doctor looks up and raises his eyebrows. “Really? I had no idea.”

Bokuto nods, his confidence growing. “Everyone can produce both eggs and sperm, and everyone can carry young, regardless of what gender they identify as.”

“Fascinating,” murmurs Dr. Akaashi. He takes another long look at Bokuto, and something on his face has changed, now. His eyes are darker than before, his legs spread a bit further apart. Bokuto feels like the doctor is looking into him rather than at him, and the thought of it causes an ache in his muscles. Bokuto shifts slightly, and the doctor’s eyes follow his movement. When he licks his lips again, it’s with Dr. Akaashi staring directly at them.

Bokuto is not familiar with human nuance, but he thinks he can read this behavior well enough. Attraction. Interest, either platonic or sexual. He’d lean toward the latter, if he had to guess. He’s going to take his chances.

“Would you...like to see?” 

Dr. Akaashi shakes his head ever so slightly and looks at Bokuto’s face with renewed focus. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite hear you.”

“I asked if you’d like to see,” Bokuto repeats. He swallows the spit building up in his mouth. “You could do a drawing. If you needed. For your research.”

Dr. Akaashi looks at him for a long moment. They catch each other’s gaze, and Bokuto doesn’t look away, no matter how intensely the doctor stares.

Then, to Bokuto’s great delight, Dr. Akaashi nods.

Bokuto hops off the bed, already toeing off his boots and kicking them aside. The station-provided standard pantsuit has several zippers at the top, all of which confound Bokuto and his oversized hands. After watching him struggle for a minute, the doctor unfolds himself from his chair and comes to Bokuto’s side. Bokuto has to squat down a bit, but when he does, Dr. Akaashi covers Bokuto’s hands with his own, and together they undo each zipper. 

“Thank you,” Bokuto says quietly.

Dr. Akaashi blinks at him. “You’re quite welcome.”

There’s half a moment where Bokuto thinks the doctor is going to stand right beside him as he undresses, but as soon as he goes to question it, the doctor is returning to his seat. Bokuto shrugs out of the suit and lets it fall to the floor. He steps out of it and hooks his thumbs into his boxers—and really, what a wonderful human invention boxers are. Much more comfortable than the underthings of his homeworld. He slides them down over his legs and to the floor, and then he’s bared, and Dr. Akaashi’s eyes are fixated on him.

His dick is hard and slick already, the attention from the doctor more than enough to get him interested, and he suspects that if he dipped his fingers further below he’d find himself well lubricated there too. The tentacles haven’t yet begun to descend from his lips, but they rarely do outside of mating. 

“Would you mind sitting on the bed and spreading your legs apart?” Dr. Akaashi asks.

Bokuto gets back on the bed and does as he’s told, and the doctor looks at him for two or three long minutes before he speaks again.

“You are erect?”

“Partially,” Bokuto replies, because he’s definitely not as long as he could be. The ridges have only just begun to show. 

“I see,” the doctor says again. Finally, his hand begins to move again, presumably to do his sketch. Bokuto looks up the ceiling. The air is cold on his cunt, the slick that’s present there making him shiver just slightly as it cools. 

“Are you prone to multiple orgasms, then?” the doctor asks. “Do the organs reach completion together?”

“Not usually,” Bokuto answers. “For one, I’m too lazy to use both hands most of the time. For another, it’s hard to time it so they go together.”

Dr. Akaashi doesn’t answer that, but his hand moves faster on his tablet. “But it is possible.”

“Sure. I’ve done it once or twice.”

“Did doing so intensify the feeling?”

“I think so? Instead of two separate orgasms like it usually is, it was like one huge orgasm. Pretty nice I guess.”

“Would you mind…” begins Dr. Akaashi, but he stops himself abruptly. He takes a long breath in and exhales. “Nevermind. I apologize, Bokuto-san.”

“It’s fine,” Bokuto assures him. “Whatever it is, you can ask. I won’t be offended.”

Bokuto can’t see the doctor’s face since he’s on his back, but in his head he imagines that perhaps his face has done that blushing thing that makes humans look so cute, his cheeks red and warm. 

“Please feel to say no to this request if you feel it is inappropriate or that I am overstepping my bounds.” Dr. Akaashi’s voice is quiet, barely audible above the din of the vents. “But if you wouldn’t mind getting yourself to full hardness…”

Bokuto lifts his head. For once, the doctor isn’t looking at him, but rather at the floor just in front of his own feet. He presses his hand into his leg again. Grounding pressure, and the reminder of the heat of Dr. Akaashi’s palm.

He wraps his hand around the base of his cock, and he knows the doctor caught the movement from the corner of his eye, because by the time he’s stroked up to the tip, the doctor sits in rapt attention, his lips slightly parted as he watches. Dr. Akaashi’s responses are spurring on his arousal, and he strokes himself again, watching as the doctor watches him. His legs are spread again, and Bokuto could swear there’s a bulge between them that wasn’t there before. Beneath the pads of his fingers, the ridges on his cock begin to raise and more slick seeps out from beneath his skin, wetting his palm. He bucks his hips, seeking his own touch, and he hears a gasp from across the room. 

“Doctor?” Bokuto questions, his voice coming out slightly breathy.

Dr. Akaashi clears his throat. “Pardon me. Please continue.”

“I’m probably at full hardness now,” Bokuto says, but he doesn’t stop the slow stroke of his hand. 

“You’ve...grown excess skin,” the doctor observes. “Is that exclusively for the pleasure of the receiving partner?”

“I mean, they feel pretty nice for me to touch, too.” He runs his finger down the underside of one of the ridges, and sparks of pleasure erupt under his skin. “They’re a little more sensitive than the rest of the dick.”

Dr. Akaashi makes a noise deep in his throat. The hand holding his pencil is trembling. Bokuto hopes his notes are legible later. “Do you ever use your own penis to penetrate yourself?”

“I don’t think it would work, really, but I guess I haven’t tried. Hard to, uh, thrust that way.”

“I see your point.” 

Bokuto is still stroking himself, slowly, torturously so, just to make sure his erection doesn’t fade. More wet pours from his cunt, and he’s definitely feeling horny enough to use both hands today, despite what he told the doctor earlier too. But he doesn’t want to disturb his view, either. Instead, he settles with his palm on the inside of his leg, one finger just teasing himself. 

“Your...lubrication,” the doctor says. He clears his throat again. “Is there a distinct form produced by both genitals or is it the same?”

“Uh, the same as far as I know.”

“Is it more or less viscous than water?”

“More.”

“Than human blood?”

“More, I think.”

“Than gelatin?”

Bokuto takes a deep breath. “Doctor, why don’t you just come feel it yourself? It’s hard to describe.”

Dr. Akaashi’s pencil clatters to the floor, the noise too loud in the quiet room. “I couldn’t possibly…” he murmurs, but his eyes are still trained on where Bokuto fucks himself shallowly with one finger. 

“I don’t think it’s inappropriate in any way,” Bokuto assures him. “It’s for your research.”

Bokuto adds a second finger. Dr. Akaashi makes a noise that he aborts abruptly in his throat.

“Unless you don’t want to,” Bokuto says.

“I very much want to,” the doctor answers immediately.

Bokuto pauses the stroke of his hand and the fingers that he fucks himself with. “Then come feel it.”

Bokuto wouldn’t say that the doctor bolts out of his chair, but he moves with both grace and speed as he comes to Bokuto’s side. Bokuto lays back down and licks his lips.

“You can touch whatever you’d like,” he says, letting his hands fall away from himself as an invitation.

The doctor nods. One trembling hand rests on Bokuto’s stomach. The other smooths along his thigh, sweeping closer to his cunt with every swipe back and forth. Bokuto tilts his head back and lets out a long breath. 

“You’re quite certain?” the doctor clarifies in a quiet voice. His hand is only a breath away from Bokuto’s cunt, close enough to feel the slick coming from it. 

“Yeah,” Bokuto says, nodding. “Yeah, touch me.”

Dr. Akaashi looks at Bokuto’s face for a long moment before plunging in with two fingers. Bokuto gasps as a fresh wave of wet washes over the doctor’s hand.

“Oh,” he murmurs, slipping his fingers further inside. “You quite like this.”

“I’ve liked the whole thing, honestly,” Bokuto says. It takes effort to be patient, to not roll his hips or grab his cock. This is about letting the doctor explore, he reminds himself. “You really have a way with patients, Dr. Akaashi.”

A slow smile spreads over the doctor’s face, followed by a lovely blush that makes Bokuto want to reach up and touch him. He clenches his hands into fists at his sides.

Dr. Akaashi’s other hand does not go to Bokuto’s dick, no matter how much pleading Bokuto does in his mind. Instead he spreads out the fingers, his skin light in contrast with the dark green of Bokuto’s, and runs it over the expanse of Bokuto’s chest and stomach. Somehow this, too, is erotic, even though Bokuto’s never thought of himself as especially sensitive in those areas. There must be something in the way the doctor touches him, something different from the way he can touch himself. 

When the doctor adds a third finger inside him, Bokuto has to bite his lip hard to keep from crying out. He feels the blood pool slowly on his mouth, and the doctor raises an eyebrow at him. His free hand brushes over Bokuto’s lips, wiping it away and leaving inky black on his thumb. 

“You don’t have to hold back,” he says quietly. He lifts the thumb to his mouth, examining it for a moment before sucking it between his lips. 

“O-oh.” Bokuto would like very much to know what those lips feel like. Exchange of cultures, and everything. “If you’re sure it won’t make you uncomfortable.”

“On the contrary,” Dr. Akaashi says. “It would quite please me to hear how you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Doctor…” Bokuto breathes.

The doctor leans down and speaks close to Bokuto’s ear. “You may call me just Akaashi now, if you like,” he whispers, his breath hot on Bokuto’s skin. Gods above, it’s the warmest he’s felt since he left home. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto says, and the name tastes like the sweetest fruit, bursting with flavor in his mouth. “The thing humans do when they touch their mouths to each other. What's it called, again?”

Akaashi leans up just a bit, so he’s still very close to Bokuto’s face. “It’s called kissing, Bokuto-san.”

“Would you...kiss me, Akaashi?” he whispers.

Bokuto doesn’t know if time slows down or if Akaashi just moves slower than a waterfall on the brightest sunny day, but it feels like ages pass as he lowers his face to Bokuto’s. His eyes are lidded and heavy and the loveliest blue, and Bokuto feels like he could drown in them if he tried. 

Akaashi smiles. “I’d like that very much, Bokuto-san.”

It is a strange feeling, the first touch of Akaashi’s lips to his own. Not entirely unpleasant, but Bokuto is caught up in the way his mouth is still incredibly chapped and the foreign feeling of Akaashi’s skin against his own, so dry and warm. There’s a sweet sort of pressure in it, and more so when Akaashi’s nose presses into the space beside his own. 

“Relax,” he breathes. “I’ll take care of you.”

Bokuto hums, and Akaashi kisses him again, more insistent this time. Both his hands come up to hold Bokuto’s face, and Bokuto can’t even be upset about the loss, not with the way Akaashi touches him, gentle but firm, just enough pressure to make Bokuto feel safe. His tongue slips past Bokuto’s lips, and Bokuto makes a slight noise of protest before discovering the feeling of Akaashi’s tongue against his own. It’s enough to make him grab at Akaashi’s waist, to pull him down on top of himself. His knees plant on either side of Bokuto’s hips, and now Bokuto can definitely feel the bulge he’d spotted earlier, pressing into his groin just above his own cock. Akaashi runs one hand through the fur on Bokuto’s head, tugging at it slightly, and Bokuto keens loudly in his throat.

“Yeah?” Akaashi asks. “You like that?”

“I like everything you do,” Bokuto says. “You’re enjoying yourself, too?”

Akaashi’s answer is to press his lips against Bokuto’s neck. “Kissing isn’t just for mouths, you know.”

Bokuto wonders vaguely if the moist feeling of his skin is unpleasant for Akaashi, but Akaashi doesn’t seem bothered at all. He licks at the condensation on Bokuto’s neck, moaning slightly before scraping his teeth across it. Bokuto can’t help but let a surprised “oh” fall from his mouth as he turns to allow Akaashi better access. The hand in Bokuto’s fur tightens again as Akaashi works his way down to Bokuto’s chest, kissing and sucking, licking at his skin. The other hand returns to his cunt and fucks him with two fingers, too shallow for Bokuto’s liking, just enough to keep his legs shaking. Bokuto groans, trying to get him to go further, but with his body now on top of Bokuto’s there’s no way for him to thrust properly.

“Patience,” Akaashi says as Bokuto wiggles beneath him. “I said I’ll take care of you. I intend to see both sets of your genitals finish.”

“For...scientific reasons?” Bokuto questions.

Akaashi smiles. “Both scientific and personal, I assure you.”

“What about you?” Bokuto asks. He rolls his hips, and his groin rubs against Akaashi’s cock. “I’d like to see you finish, too.”

Akaashi furrows his brows. “Are you...are you certain? I wouldn’t want to pressure you.”

“You have a dick, right?” Bokuto asks. He slips one hand down to rub at the bulge in Akaashi’s suit, and Akaashi’s eyes flutter shut. “You could fuck me with it.”

Akaashi looks like he’s about to protest, but Bokuto surges forward and kisses him, cutting off whatever he was going to say. That’s a nice thing about kissing, he supposes. It’s easy to interrupt things you don’t want to hear. Bokuto’s hand is large enough to cup all of Akaashi through the suit, and Akaashi ruts into his palm at the same pace his fingers slip in and out of Bokuto. 

When he leans back up, panting heavily, Bokuto intends to chase him again, to convince him to stay, but he presses a hand against Bokuto’s chest. “I’m just taking my suit off,” he says.

Bokuto watches in fascination as Akaashi’s nimble fingers unzip the top of his suit. Beneath it there are miles of pale skin, revealed slowly as the fabric falls away from his body. Bokuto can’t help but reach a hand out to touch Akaashi’s stomach, and then he pushes the suit out of the way and takes both hips. Akaashi comes back down to him, kissing his mouth again with renewed vigor. Bokuto presses the pads of his fingers into Akaashi’s hips and is rewarded with a long groan from deep in Akaashi’s throat, a sound that makes him want to kiss the bump that rests just above his chest. He’s hesitant at first, letting his lips aim just off center of Akaashi’s mouth, and then a bit lower, and a bit lower until he’s closer to Akaashi’s throat.

“That’s it,” Akaashi says, tipping his head back. “That feels so good. You’re a quick study, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto scrapes his teeth over that bulge, and it bobs beneath his touch as Akaashi swallows hard. The suit is far enough removed that Bokuto can feel the warmth of Akaashi’s cock pressing into him, and if he lines them up just so—

_ “Oh,” _ they say in near-unison.

Akaashi sits up and wraps both hands around their two cocks, creating a sweet friction of skin against skin. Bokuto has to remind himself not to thrust too hard, lest Akaashi be knocked off his lap entirely. Akaashi’s cock is significantly smaller than his own, but Bokuto can’t look away from it. He feels a host of conflicting feelings—he wants to touch it, to hold it, to stroke it, to kiss it—but he feels frozen in place by pleasure, by Akaashi’s firm, practiced hands.

The slick seeping from his cock quickly coats Akaashi’s, and there’s a milky substance leaking from the head of his. Tentatively, he swipes his thumb over it and sucks it into his mouth before Akaashi can say anything. When he looks up, Akaashi’s eyes are fixed firmly on his lips.

“Quick study,” Akaashi says again.

He thrusts so that his dick rubs against the ridges on Bokuto’s, and gods, that’s a new level of pleasure. Akaashi seems to agree, because he lets his hands fall to Bokuto’s hips, his nails digging into Bokuto’s tough skin as he fucks against Bokuto. Bokuto wraps one arm around him and presses his palm into Akaashi’s back to keep him close. 

Akaashi keeps this up for a few minutes, and when he’s breathing hard and moving in a sloppy manner, he brings his hands back around them again. Bokuto could happily lay here all day and night letting Akaashi jerk him off, but there’s something more he wants, needs,  _ craves _ —his cunt clenches with the thought of it, and he bites his lip.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto says. “Akaashi, this feels incredible, but I still want you inside me. Will you—?”

“I’ll fuck you,” Akaashi agrees quickly.

Obviously he has to let go of Bokuto’s dick, and while Bokuto mourns the loss, it gives him a chance to focus on the rest of Akaashi’s body again. He’s covered in a thin layer of sweat now—nothing like Bokuto’s own slick skin, just a bit of excess water droplets pooling on his surface. He’s much redder than he was before, and it’s escaped his cheeks and dipped down into his chest and stomach, like a blush that has overtaken him.

“You’re lovely,” Bokuto says earnestly.

Akaashi smiles, slow and sweet. “I think you’re lovely, too,” he says. 

Akaashi stands and steps backwards, leaving his pantsuit pooled on the floor. He goes to return to Bokuto again, but his face furrows. Bokuto can’t quite read the emotions there, so he bites his lip.

“Akaashi?”

Akaashi reaches a hand slowly toward Bokuto’s cunt and comes up with a fistful of wriggling tentacles.

“These weren’t here before,” he observes.

Bokuto wants to close his legs, embarrassment overtaking him. He settles for looking up at the ceiling. “Yeah, um. They only appear for mating. They’re to grasp the other partner, so the semen doesn’t go to waste.”

They’re not overly sensitive and never have been, but for some reason the way Akaashi touches them, letting them dance over his fingers, makes Bokuto want to cry out. He reaches up with his spare hand and lifts Bokuto’s chin to force eye contact.

“Did you know,” he begins, and there’s a sparkle to his eye that wasn’t there before. “That humans who are born with penises have a bundle of nerves that can be penetrated from the anus?”

Bokuto takes a moment to comprehend all those words individually, and then together. And then he picks up on Akaashi’s grin.

“I do now,” Bokuto says.

“Have you ever considered using these in other ways?”

Bokuto smiles back at him. “I have now.”

Akaashi lets them go, and the tentacles wiggle some, stretching themselves out along Bokuto’s inner thighs. When Akaashi steps close again, they snake around his waist. Bokuto runs one along Akaashi’s backside, seeking out his ass. When he finds it, he lets the tendril tease him, entering just a bit before sliding back out. When Bokuto focuses on Akaashi’s face again, he’s chewing hard on his bottom lip.

“Does it feel good?” Bokuto asks.

“They’re—ah—they’re quite slippery. And cold, like the rest of you.”

“The cold doesn’t bother you?”

Akaashi shakes his head as he bends over Bokuto’s prone form. “On the contrary, I quite like being the reason you’re literally hot and bothered.”

It’s a turn of phrase Bokuto doesn’t recognize, but he gets the meaning well enough. He does feel quite warm, especially in the places where Akaashi’s skin touches his own. Akaashi kisses him once, twice, and then his cock is slipping inside Bokuto’s cunt.

Bokuto’s never been fucked before, not by his own species and certainly not by a human, but he has a feeling he doesn’t really want anyone but Akaashi to do it ever again, anyway. Akaashi’s cock is so much smaller than his own, but his cunt takes it in greedily, clenching around it to fill up the space he doesn’t occupy. Akaashi thrusts deep and stays there, moving just a hair at a time to keep himself buried inside Bokuto.

“Were you going to fuck me, too, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asks.

The nerves—Bokuto had forgotten. He slides a tentacle past the tight ring of muscle, thrusting gently and slipping a bit further inside with each push. Akaashi closes his eyes and arches his back, pausing his own movement inside of Bokuto to give himself over to his own pleasure. His mouth opens in a circular shape, but no sound comes out. Gently, Bokuto reaches up and runs his fingers over Akaashi’s throat. Akaashi shivers.

“A bit further,” Akaashi encourages him.

Bokuto has an idea, then. He looks down at where they’re connected, where the wet thicket of fur above Akaashi’s cock peeks out. Carefully, he reaches out two more tentacles and seeks the bottom of Akaashi’s dick, the small testes that hang beneath them and—there. He wraps around each of them, and Akaashi gasps.

“Is that okay?” 

“Yes,” Akaashi says quickly. “Yes, yes, it’s so good. Don’t let go.”

Akaashi pulls out almost all the way, tugging the tendrils with him, before slamming back inside. 

“You, too. Fuck me.”

Bokuto agrees, letting a second tentacle penetrate Akaashi’s ass and seeking the spot Akaashi had promised him was so sensitive. Akaashi sets a quick pace, pulling out and pushing back in with no pauses, and Bokuto matches him as best he can. Further, further in, and then—

“ _ Ah _ —yes, right there,” Akaashi says, his eyes fluttering shut.

Bokuto lets the tentacles press into that spot hard, applying as much pressure as he dares. Akaashi cries out, his fucking becoming frantic. Bokuto feels like they’re hurtling toward an edge neither of them are ready to reach, and he’s about to say something when Akaashi opens his eyes again and places a palm against his chest.

“Gentle,” he requests, his voice hoarse. “I’ll finish if you keep up like that, and I’m not ready to be done with you yet.”

“Sorry,” Bokuto says sheepishly.

Akaashi shakes his head and bends down close to him. “Don’t apologize, beautiful. You didn’t know.”

Beautiful. Akaashi thinks  _ he’s _ beautiful, like maybe he’s never seen himself. Bokuto is about to protest when Akaashi runs a hand along his cock again.

“I’m afraid I’ve been quite neglecting you,” he says. “I apologize, I got caught up in the feeling of being inside you. Fortunately, I’ve always been a talented multi-tasker.”

He lowers his mouth to the head of Bokuto’s cock and runs his tongue over it. Bokuto gasps; the thought that a tongue could be used on him...that it would feel so good...he has to remind himself to keep his hips and ass firmly in place, to not push upwards into Akaashi’s grasp. Akaashi kisses and sucks at his cock, his mouth roaming all over the head and down to the shaft. When he runs his tongue over one of the ridges, Bokuto shouts.

“Please don’t stop,” he gasps.

Akaashi smiles at him as he sucks the ridge into his mouth.

It’s hard to identify all of the individual sensations of pleasure that Bokuto experiences, but he tries to focus on each one: Akaashi’s cock inside him, warm and hard and filling; his own tentacles pushing in and out of Akaashi’s ass, occasionally earning a gasp as he rubs up against that particular spot deep inside him; Akaashi’s mouth on his cock, sucking and licking at whatever he can reach; Akaashi’s hands, one on his hip, digging his fingernails into Bokuto’s hip, and one flat on his chest. All of it is too much, and yet Bokuto can’t get enough. Akaashi is perfect, and with each swirl of his tongue and thrust of his hips Bokuto fears he might never be satisfied by anyone else ever again.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, looking up at him. “If you lift your head up just a bit, you could reach the tip of your cock.”

Bokuto does so, and his chin collides with the head of his penis. “What’s your point?” he asks.

Akaashi blinks at him. “You could put your mouth to use,” he suggests.

“Feels good when you do it, though,” Bokuto replies.

“No one said I was stopping,” says Akaashi, and there’s that sly smile again, which tells Bokuto he knows exactly how obscene his suggestion is. He doesn’t make up his mind until Akaashi dips his head and licks a long stripe from mid-shaft to the head, a gesture that has Bokuto seeing stars behind his eyelids.

Tentatively, he licks a bit of slick from his head. It’s sweet and just the slightest bit bitter. He kind of likes it, the taste of himself on his lips, and he likes it even more when Akaashi grabs his chin and kisses it out of his mouth. When Akaashi lets him go, his eyes are hazy, heavy with lust written clearly on his face, even clearly enough for someone like Bokuto to read.

“Again,” Akaashi requests—commands? Bokuto isn’t sure, but he doesn’t question it as he runs his tongue over the slit. He moans with it, causing a vibration that pleasantly buzzes beneath his skin and causing Akaashi to mimic him. 

This, Bokuto knows almost immediately, this is how he’s going to finish. Akaashi still fucks into him, hips driving relentlessly into his cunt. They work in tandem to suck his cock. Bokuto sticks mostly to the head and Akaashi alternates between head and shaft, sometimes pausing just to offer Bokuto another sloppy kiss. With his hands he works the part of Bokuto’s cock he can’t reach. It’s more stimulation than Bokuto has ever given himself, and he can feel pleasure building deep inside him, pleasure unlike anything he’s ever known. He wants to give himself over, wants to know the feeling of reaching completion with someone else, wants to know what it’s like with Akaashi specifically—wants, and wants, and wants—

Bokuto throws his head back. “‘Kaashi—’Kaashi I’m gonna—oh, fuck, I’m gonna—”

“Let me feel it,” Akaashi pants. “Come on, Bokuto-san, give it to me.”

Bokuto keens, a loud noise deep from his chest, as he comes. He does manage the elusive double-orgasm, and his cunt pulses around Akaashi’s cock while his own spurts his release into his face, onto his chest, and onto the bed beneath him. Akaashi gasps, his hips stuttering to a temporary halt as Bokuto writhes. Come continues to spill out of him, coating him thoroughly in sticky clear release. He's almost embarrassed about it until he catches the look on Akaashi's face.

"Was that an average amount of release for you?" he asks breathlessly.

"Uh, I guess so," Bokuto replies.

"Dear god." He runs a finger through the mess and examines it closely, his eyes narrowed. "We'll have to measure it next time."

"N-next time?" 

Akaashi leans down over him, trapping his cock between them. "Bokuto-san, I have many,  _ many _ more questions I'd like to ask you." 

"Oh," Bokuto says, his voice shaky. 

Akaashi leans close to his face. "As long as you don't mind continuing to answer them."

Bokuto shakes his head. "I'll help you however I can."

"Good," says Akaashi with a smile. "You are such a cooperative subject. It makes me want to know everything."

He licks the line of Bokuto's jaw from bottom to top, slurping quietly as he goes. “Sweet, just like the rest of you,” Akaashi murmurs. “Rather like nectar, really. I should have known, and yet somehow you manage to take me by surprise yet again.”

“Is that a good thing?”

Akaashi’s answer is to kiss him soundly, to cradle his jaw with one hand. When he pulls back, it’s only to return to licking away the mess on his face. Bokuto gasps as Akaashi's hips begin to roll again; he'd nearly forgotten that Akaashi hadn't yet accomplished his own orgasm.

"Is it too much?" Akaashi asks, his voice low in Bokuto's ear.

"No, no, please—please don't stop," Bokuto says. "I want to feel yours, too."

Akaashi moans, pressing his nose into Bokuto's fur. "So good for me," he repeats. “You can go harder now against my prostate, alright? Hard as you like. Make me come, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto nods and pushes into him with a third tentacle. Akaashi’s eyes squeeze shut and he pauses, biting his lip. Bokuto imagines, briefly, reversing their positions: laying Akaashi down on the table and straddling his cock, thrusting downwards onto him and fucking his ass, and he’s about to act on this thought when Akaashi’s eyes open again. There’s almost no blue left in them, the color having been taken over by an inky blackness. When he pushes into Bokuto again, it’s hard and deep, and followed almost immediately by another thrust. 

His pace now is furious as he seeks his completion. Bokuto lets the tentacles inside him curl against his sweet spot and stay there, gradually applying more and more pressure. He wonders if he’ll get overstimulated—he’s never managed more than one orgasm from each appendage on his own—but instead need begins to build inside him again. He reaches around Akaashi and places one hand on the small of his back, encouraging him, holding him close, and when Akaashi looks up he looks wild, more at home in the forests of Bokuto’s homeworld than the cool interior of the ship.

“Gonna come,” he growls, and Bokuto moans.

"Fill me, please, let me feel it—"

"Bokuto-san—!"

Bokuto doesn't remember wrapping his tendrils around Akaashi's waist and thighs, but as he feels warmth fill him inside, Akaashi's thrusting stops suddenly, and he looks down to find himself holding Akaashi in place. The realization, plus the feeling of Akaashi’s release, force another orgasm and a fresh wave of slick wetness from his cunt. Bokuto pulses around him for a long minute. When Akaashi looks down at where they’re joined, a slow, sleepy smile grows on his face.

“So this is what they’re really for?” he asks, running his finger along one of tentacles wrapped around his thigh. Bokuto doesn’t feel it, really, but he shivers.

“Y-yeah. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was doing it.”

“It’s quite alright, Bokuto-san.” He leans over Bokuto’s body, their noses close enough to touch. “Your body seems to find me a suitable mate.”

“I guess so,” Bokuto whispers.

Akaashi closes his eyes and eases himself out of Bokuto. Bokuto scoots over so he can lay beside him in the bunk, and they end up rather tangled, since there’s barely enough room for Bokuto on his own in this bed. “I have a confession to make, Bokuto-san. This line of questioning was rather more...personal interest than scientific directive. I have acted unprofessionally and have taken advantage of you. Please forgive me.”

Bokuto runs his fingers through Akaashi’s fur. It’s so soft, and doing it makes his face go slack. “I agreed to everything we did very enthusiastically, Akaashi.”

“I know. But perhaps I shouldn’t have started us down this road in the first place.”

Bokuto swipes his thumb along Akaashi’s delicate cheekbone. “I’m glad you did.”

Akaashi opens his eyes again, searching Bokuto’s face. Bokuto loses himself in blue.

“Perhaps I should ask another member of the expedition to take over that particular set of duties,” Akaashi murmurs. “I’m afraid my own feelings about you are rather biased.”

“Do you think you’ll get in trouble?” Bokuto asks.

Akaashi laughs quietly. “On the contrary, Dr. Kozume has already been teasing me about my feelings for you for quite some time.”

Bokuto hums, and Akaashi lowers his lips to Bokuto’s again. 

“How fast do you suppose your refractory period is?” Akaashi asks.

Bokuto grins. “Only one way to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Socials are at [my carrd](joshllyman.carrd.co) if you'd like to scream loudly with me about all things Bokuaka or tentacles.


End file.
